


Hunt

by sparklight



Series: 13 Fortunes of Spring [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Chases, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: This is set in the future, after mostly everything exciting has happened, and Dima and Juri enjoy their first proper heat together. (Can be read as a standalone.)I'm also using it for my kinktober prompt list, as day 12 was primal play and I think this works pretty well~





	Hunt

"Good morning, Juri." Dima's voice was a soft rumble in his ear, and he turned it towards that voice reflexively, the fur brushing Dima's lips and making both of them shiver. There was an erection pressed against his ass, a long, strong leg thrown over one of his own, and there was arousal coiled in his gut. One of the wagon's windows was open, letting in the warm August morning air, alive with smells. The most important of those was the heady scent Juri could pick up from _himself_, warm pine and resin, and a similarly enticing one from Dima, the promised sweetness turned into rich vanilla. 

The arm around his waist tightened, and Dima trilled in his ears as he rolled his hips, pulling a responding backwards thrust from Juri as he arched his back, ass angling upwards. His tail slid up along Dima's chest and curled around his neck, the tip of it flicking against Dima's cheek. The trill turn into a rumble.

"Morning." 

Tilting his head back until he could look up at Dima upside down, Juri grinned up into bright blue eyes, dark with just as much lust as possessiveness. The whole of him was alight with charged heat; every inch of skin so sensitive he felt the barest shift in the air, and where the fur on his back brushed against Dima's stomach, it shot lightning straight down his spine. It made him shudder, drawing a downwards push from Dima, which weighed him down against the bed underneath him. That, of course, just made Juri rub himself against the sheets, breath shuddering in his throat, but not unsteady enough to silence the only slightly warbling trill that came out of his throat, a match to Dima's own earlier. He felt a little like he was flying from how taut the heat had wound him, heady and bright under his skin, in his _blood_, and Juri arched again, pushing his ass up against Dima's cock, pressing it more firmly against the cleft between his cheeks. 

Claws teased over his stomach, Dima's spread hand covering most of it as it stole downwards, drawing tingles in their wake and sending charged skitters down Juri's muscles. It woke up the rest of his body from sleep, stirred additional instincts. Juri used the way Dima had pinned him to flip them around and then promptly rolled off him, snagging a shirt off the floor in passing and pulling it on. All the energy coiled in his veins was bursting out and driving him to run, to _get caught_. 

"You have to _work for it_!"

Laughing, Juri skipped the stairs and slammed the door closed right on Dima's growl and locked it from the outside, ran through the tent and dashed past the guards. They twitched, one of them reaching out and just as quickly snapping her hand back and twisting it into the fabric of her pants. Gennady would _not_ appreciate anyone trying to touch his chosen at the moment. Even less so since he was half naked, the fabric hardly enough to muffle the scent in the air. Only one among many, sure, but currently the one most important. The fact that Juri had run past like that, not caring about his half-nakedness and far more focused on putting himself out of reach, was as much evidence of the heat starting to swallow them all as his scent was.

The door at the other side of the tent rattled, once, twice, and then it was too late for either of the guards to pre-empt their lord as it was wrenched open and Dima stalked out, wearing only pants. The mate, no doubt, to the shirt Juri had come running out of Gennady's tent wearing, since it'd certainly been too big on him.

"You---" Dima's eyes were like blue stars as he whipped his head around to stare at each of his guards, drawing a breath in, nostrils flaring. Shook his head, strands flying about, and settled enough to wave off any reassurances or apologies. 

Neither of them had touched him. 

Only _almost_, and he wasn't animal enough to not have enough control not to maul anyone for _almost_. Maybe if it had been _actually touched Juri_, he wouldn't have had the control, not when this was the first chance to fully enjoy the heat with Juri right here, from start to finish, with no reason to try and suppress it.

He just had to catch him.

Dima's smile was sharp as he slunk down the path between the tents and wagons, the tip of his tail twitching.

Meanwhile, Juri had quickly left the camp behind, for as much as he could've used all the smells there to more easily hide his own, the air had been thick. Too thick to easily think, since it wasn't just he and Dima struck with this. At least this time, there was no reason to hold back; all they had to do was let go and enjoy the ride. So he was going to do this _properly_, and if so he couldn't be distracted, which meant the camp hadn't been a suitable place to play in. 

So he'd run off, out into the summer-high grass surrounding the camp, to take his chances with the wilds instead. He went through the horses instead of the cows, since the river was narrowest at the back of their enclosure, which made it easy to cross with a leap.

There was a small forest on the other side, which was perfect. Smells of different sorts, which wouldn't hide him, but would be distracting in their own way.

Juri took the risk of pausing a few meters past the treeline, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, just breathing. It was early enough the air was still cool under the boughs, green and earthy. Closest to him, the birds had silenced, and if he was more focused on the thrill of hunting, right now, if arousal currently wasn't coursing through his veins, that silence would've been a siren's call. Right now, though, it felt more like kinship than teasing his instincts to hunt.

With a grin, Juri dove deeper among the trees, ears turned to his surroundings. Tried to leave little to no scratches as he used tree trunks or branches to leverage a turn or propel himself forward, jumping over a muddy spot to avoid leading more of a trail than he absolutely had to. Chose barely-there paths with as much leaf litter or grass as he could, but avoiding moss. Long grass and the branches of small bushes brushed against his bare shins and thighs, teasing echoes of touches that hadn't happened yet.

Diving behind a tree, Juri pressed against the smooth bark and took another deep breath, eyes closed.

He was---

No. There.

A shudder went through him and Juri resisted the urge to dash away immediately. Licking his lips, he glanced around, then jumped, pulling himself up on one of the lower branches to leap to the next tree, then a third, before he jumped back down onto the ground again, faster now. Jumped a log, ducked under a low-hanging branch, less careful of the dry leaves and sticks rustling and breaking under his feet now. No leaves were rustling where they shouldn't, no sound of breaking branches, but he could _smell him_, and now the weight of Dima's eyes on him was nearly constant.

He lost him briefly ducking through a thicket, the mess of vines, bushes and tangled, stiff grass taller than he was, which let him steal an extra few seconds and a new direction without immediately being seen. It didn't last, but the tingling thrill gathering in his gut at the awareness of that was thrilling. All he needed to do to drag this out a little longer was making sure he wasn't caught out in a clearing. The paths were narrow, the forest too close around him, and didn't make for any good spots for ambush.

Juri flicked his tail and set a jaunty swing to a couple steps, biting down on laughter at the conspicuously missing growl he could pick up just beneath his hearing. Took a left around a young willow, under the spidery touch of its thin branches and splashing through the stream trickling past it, almost choked by water weeds and plants. He had the advantage of being smaller, in a place like this. Another reason to have taken to the forest, as it forced Dima to play on more even ground. He really was more suited to the wide open plains that surrounded these small spots of forest. Juri almost wished he could've seen the man having to navigate the trees and animal paths.

That would mean giving up _this_, though, his muscles burning, calculating where he should go next, feeling Dima close by but not yet able to _do anything_, threatening like a thunderstorm where the promising lightning left sparks on his tongue.

Juri leaped across another stream, this one larger than the little one earlier and in something of a ditch, breaking through the mess of grass and bushes on the other side and froze, for one, crucial second.

Clearing.

It was like a coil unsprung; Juri exploded forward, trying to put distance between himself and the trees surrounding the clearing, hoping Dima was _behind him_ and not _in front of him_ on the other side, and at the same time a shadow burst from the trees to his left, a hand whacking his shoulder.

He lost his balance, and fell. Bracing for the impact he knew would be coming, preparing to not give up _just yet_ Juri flexed his claws, but then he was turned around in the middle of the fall, still in the air. When they hit the ground, Juri's startled grunt came from slamming into Dima's broad chest, not hitting soft grass and hard earth. 

Blinking, he got a moment of staring at the hollow of Dima's throat, curls in his eyes, for a second or two before Dima chuckled and promptly flipped them around, crowding in over him. Juri's legs were now pushed up towards himself and dangling down on either side of Dima's thighs, with a strong arm to one side as Dima held himself up by it and a finger sliding in under Juri's chin, tipping his head back.

"Caught you," Dima's smile was teeth and sparkling darkness, hot in the shadow he cast over Juri, and Juri found he didn't have any desire to drag this out any longer, now. Not with the way that tone slithered down his spine and apparently made his cock practically _twitch_. So he tilted his head as much as the finger allowed, peering up at Dima through curls and lowered lashes, the heat in his gut spreading up to his cheeks.

"Do you want to play with your food?" He wound his tail around Dima's arm as he licked his lips, watching Dima's throat bob with his swallow, and the way his expression narrowed.

"Oh no, kitten, I don't think so. I'm done _playing_."

Juri's laugh was muffled by the kiss Dima descended with, and then interrupted by his own startled chirrup when Dima moved the one hand to squeeze his ass, the other tangling in his curls to keep his head where it was, and as he arched up into the touch and kiss both, Juri was all too happy to give in to the heat rampaging through his veins.


End file.
